


30 days of Titan

by theDarkLadyAylaJ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDarkLadyAylaJ/pseuds/theDarkLadyAylaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic and 30 day Challenge.<br/>day 1: Rocky-Road</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days of Titan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tempest_Oceana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest_Oceana/gifts).



“What is it?” Lance Corporal Levi ask, his usually stoic gaze focused in confusion at the mound of lumpy brown…(food?) before him placed there certify of a certain green eyes cadet that was not, was NOT, the object of his ever increasing spell of wet dreams.

“Rocky road Sir, it’s a desert from before the walls were built. It was one of the few things my mother’s side were allowed to keep from that era.” Said walking wet dream as he sat down in front of his commanding officer.

“So it’s food?” Levi asked still unsure about the dirt coloured lump. “It doesn’t look very nice.”

“Yeah it doesn’t does it.” Green eyes laughed. “But it’s actually really nice, it’s got marshmallows and nuts and Jelly all held together in chocolate!”

The excitement radiating of the boy was almost contagious to the otherwise stoic man. “And how did you get the ingredients for this? When have you had the time to make this you were supposed to be cleaning all day?”

The boy looked down sheepishly. “I know Sir, and I spent most of the day finishing the room I was assigned but I’ve been saving up my pay to be able to afford the chocolate and marshmallows to make this. I haven’t really had any since wall Maria fell.”

Levi stared at the boy confused. This was a treat obviously that his mother used to make, and not very often because of the price of the ingredients and yet it hadn’t been his best friend of crazy sister that he had gone to share it with after all this time. So why him, what made him so special that Eren would bring this special yet disgusting looking treat to share with him?

“Well, are we going to eat it or what?” Levi said acting as if his mind wasn’t whirling a mile a minute to understand the younger ones.

The smile that broke out on Erens’ face was worth not knowing though. The way it reached his ever expressive green eyes and lit up his features was contagious enough to wrangle a small quirk at the corner of the Corporals lips.

“Yes Sir!” Eren said before splitting the lump into six pieces taking one in his fingers and put it straight in his mouth.

There are few things that Lance Corporal Levi can’t stand, that truly disgust him beyond measure. Finger food, or food that cannot be eaten without utensils, is one of them. Despite this fact of disturbance the blissful look that overcame the cadets’ features at the taste of this treat was purely erotic. And then Eren did something that Levi was not prepared for, he stuck his wet sticky tongue out of his mouth, locked eyes with Levi, licked his lips, and winked.

‘Well if that’s how the boy wants to play it.’ Levi thought sitting back in his chair.

“Don’t you want any Corporal?” Eren asked softly looking up from his long lashes.

How did he do that when Levi was shorter than him? Levi stood up and walked around his desk till he was standing in front of the boy. “Oh I do, I’d just much rather taste it from you.” He grabbed Eren by the collar and hauled him up smashing their lips together, licking his way into the boys mouth as Eren wrapped his arms around his waist.

Eren simultaneously pulled Levi closer while pushing him against his desk til he was practically sitting on it legs wrapped around Erens hips cocks hard and rubbing against each other.

“Cor-Corporal Ugh” Eren groaned burying his face in Levi’s neck.

“Levi, ah, call me Levi.” Levi panted clinging to Erens shirt as the continued to dry hump each other. Eren trailed his hands around to the belts secured to Levis’ form. The belts around his waist coming undone easily giving way to reveal the heavy length of pure Levi.

“Ah! Eren!” Levi cried out before biting down on his fist to stay quite.

Eren smirked as he continued to pump Levi in time to his grinding, using his free hand to release Levis’ hand and reclaim his mouth. Levi used his newly freed hand to release Eren from his pants while he fucked himself into Erens hand.

Teeth bit, clothes got torn and stretched and in the end they were naked, sweaty and sticky. A combination that Levi tries very hard to avoid but couldn’t really bring himself to care as he nestled into the arms of his new lover. The warm comforting hand ran up and down his back as his breath returned to normal. Levi picked his heavy head from its spot on Erens’ chest to look into content green eyes.

“You’re moving into my room tomorrow.” He said, it was supposed to sound like an order but even he couldn’t believe that it was.

“Yes Sir.” Eren slurred as his eyes fell shut and a snore escaped.

Levi cuddled deeper into the warm embrace before falling asleep himself never more thankful that his office was next to him bedroom. And that Eren had wanted to share Rockyroad with him.

\------------------------next morning----------------------------

“LEVI! ERENS MISSING!” Erwin yelled as he barged into the Corporals bedroom zeroing in on the large lump in the bed. “You know what never mind.” He said backing away from the frosty grey eyes glaring at him.

“HANJI! I FOUND EREN! YOU CAN CALM MIKASA DOWN NOW!” He yelled down the hall making sure that both Hanji and Levi heard laughing to himself. Breakfast was going to be fun. 


End file.
